


[翔润]钟情

by thesuddenRain



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesuddenRain/pseuds/thesuddenRain
Summary: 这篇我还蛮喜欢的但现在看有点矫情惹……但当时写完就还蛮喜欢的！嗯。2015.08.18←一个我还会给松本润写生贺的年代（。
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 1





	[翔润]钟情

“你们俩在一起多久了？”  
已经醉得有些神志不清的小栗一把搂住身边松本的肩，拿着酒杯的那只手往旁边一指。  
酒喝到第三轮，即使是相对克制的松本也已经开始重心不稳。他伸出手撑住有些摇晃的身体，眨了眨开始干涩的眼睛顺着小栗手指的方向看了过去。  
他皱了皱眉，睁大了眼睛。  
那个方向坐着的全是男人。  
松本带着一脸的问号回头看着笑得非常微妙的小栗：“你在说谁？还是已经醉得分不清男女？况且我并没有女朋友啊。”  
小栗闻言笑得更微妙了，他拍了拍松本的肩膀，卷着已经不大灵活的舌头，生逼出了一副语重心长的口气：“润君，润。想不到你竟然和我都开始装傻。唉，想开点，现在的社会已经很开放了，大家会理解你们的。再说你又是搞艺术的，就更不会到影响到前程了。”  
他更加用力地搂住松本，把脸都贴了过去：“所以说吧，你和樱井，你们俩究竟在一起多久了？”  
小栗身上的味道一下子扑过来，松本原本就开始混沌的大脑在味道的浸泡之下运作得格外缓慢，几乎要发出机械生锈的咔咔声。  
他花了近五分钟去理解小栗这段话究竟是什么意思。翻来覆去，拆来拼去，直到确定了这些词句无论如何组合似乎都没有第二种解释。  
他这才抬起头看向依旧咧着嘴等着听八卦的小栗，一脸的惊恐：“你在说什么？！”

“诶？！所以你和樱井真的没有在一起？”小栗受到的冲击看起来竟然比半小时前的松本还要大。他瞪大了眼睛张着嘴，一副卡通片里最标准的受惊脸。  
猛地闷了一口酒，他还在摇头晃脑不可置信：“不对啊，不会吧，不应该啊。”  
“怎么你还吃惊了起来……不，你先告诉我你是怎么得出这个结论的？”  
小栗皱起了眉头：“嗯……感觉吧，首先是感觉。你不觉得你们俩站在一起的时候会有种旁人难以打扰的氛围么？总之，和普通同事不大一样。”  
松本翻了个白眼：“那是因为他工作效率高为人也认真，又是我大学的学长，和他交流起来方便，还彼此熟悉，当然更容易投入进去。”  
“这不是一回事，你和我也是多年的交情，怎么从没人误会你我有什么超越友谊的关系？算了算了，感觉这种东西很难说，如果有一天你和我一样站在第三方的角度去看你和樱井，恐怕才能明白我说的感觉是什么。这种东西虽说很虚，但意外的很准。”说到这里小栗有些愤愤不平，“在这个公司这么多年了，看办公室恋情我也是一看一个准，今天竟然栽在你们身上，我不服。”  
“你先不要不服，擅自就将我与翔くん看成一对，我还不服呢。快快，继续解释。”  
小栗瞥了他一眼：“你还是别服为好？不然岂不就等于喜欢上樱井了？”  
松本作势要敲他的头。  
“好好好，不开你的玩笑了。”小栗又倒了一杯酒，“我问你，刚刚你顺着我指的方向往那里看去的时候，第一眼看见的是谁。”  
“翔くん。”松本说。  
小栗转头看他，一脸“我就说”的表情。  
松本不屑一顾：“那是因为那群人里与我关系最熟悉的是翔くん，当然最先看见他。”  
“可是他分明在人群的最里面，别说你这个角度了，我从我这儿都不怎么容易看见他。刚刚给你指的时候我找了半天。”  
“那是他现在动作的原因。”  
看着嘴硬的松本，小栗无奈地摇了摇头：“好吧，那就当做是动作的原因。啊，说起来，上周四你是不是在我们公司街对面新开的甜品店遇见樱井了？”  
“没错。”  
“还记得他穿着什么衣服么？”  
“浅灰的西装外套啊。”  
然后他就看见了小栗眼中的调侃。  
松本愣了一下，但依旧死不承认：“我是设计师，注意这些细节是应该的。”  
“那你还记得上周四我穿了什么么？”  
“……卡其色的长风衣？”  
小栗给了他一个安静的凝视。  
松本挠了挠鼻子，有些尴尬地调转了视线。  
他非常下意识地回过头去看向樱井所在的地方，然后再次一瞬间找到了樱井。  
他坐的位置真的不凑巧，从松本的角度看过去，不是被人挡住，就是被隔板挡住。  
然而松本还是能一下认出他来。  
从那么多只手，那么多颗脑袋中，他总是能一眼认出属于樱井的那一个。  
樱井的手很好认，他指节不大，手背上有一些经脉凸起，指甲修得圆圆的，总是喜欢戴着手表。  
樱井的脑袋也很好认，他不怎么爱换发型，选的发型也总是中规中矩，但都相当衬他，可见他大概认识一个靠谱的理发师。  
但这些东西真要说出来，也的确没有什么独特的地方，可松本就是能够辨认出来。  
从那些手那些脑袋中找出属于樱井的一份。  
松本慢慢惊讶了起来，他发觉自己对樱井的关注，真的比预期的要多得多。  
而樱井正巧在这个时候回过头来，他笑得弯弯带着些醉意的红的眼睛便一下撞进了松本带着惊异与慌张，没来得及躲闪的视线里。  
咔的一声。  
松本好像听见了什么东西被敲碎的声音。

第二天松本醒得极早。  
他是被阳光照醒的。  
宿醉的早晨阳光造成的杀伤力无异于照明弹，昨晚身心俱疲大脑混沌的松本竟没拉上窗帘就囫囵睡下。他在床上低声呻吟着打了两个滚，才顶着一颗七上八下的脑袋不情不愿地坐了起来。  
颅骨里像是被塞满了湿棉花，又重又闷，透不过气来。  
松本半眯着眼睛看着放在床旁边柜子上的能显示时间的小盒子，许久想不起来这是什么。  
叫什么来着……？  
他看着床旁边的记不起名字的小柜子和小盒子发了好一会儿的愣。  
特别缓慢地，像潮水浸润了沙滩，常用的日常词汇一点一点灌回了他的脑袋。宿醉之后的早晨，连醒来都成了一件这么费力痛苦的事情。  
松本皱着脸。  
如同之前突然遗忘的词汇一样，昨晚的记忆也随之被唤醒，小栗在他身边所说的话全都清楚地记了起来。  
包括那一声，轻轻的“咔”。

松本与樱井是同一所大学的校友，时至今日，也认识了八年之久。  
樱井长松本两岁，当松本还在被各大社团拖拽争抢的时候，樱井已经站在学生会的主席台上，意气风发地向这群新生发表讲话了。  
松本现在还记得那天樱井穿着一件白色的衬衫，打着红蓝相间的领带，领结的部分并不规整，有些向左歪。  
樱井是个很厉害的人，成绩好，相貌好，性格也好，从某种程度上来说，相当于一个校园传说，小学弟松本自然是会崇拜他的。  
因此他就理所当然地加入学生会了。  
他们两人虽然说不上是什么亲密的朋友，但也算是关系良好的前后辈，时不时会一起去喝个酒吃个饭，或者一起在办公室里奋斗到半夜。  
再亲近也就没有了。  
两年后樱井毕业，松本接任学生会主席，最初一年还会因为工作交接有一些邮件往来，往后也就断了联系。  
之后松本换过不少个手机，樱井的号码倒是一直都在，不过再没亮起来。  
三个月前，松本的工作室接到了一个新单子，是和最近风头正盛的公司的共同企划。松本第一次做这样大型企划的负责人，心情不免有些激动。走进那家公司，他站在电梯里对自己尽可能夸张地说了三声加油，随后又立刻想起电梯都有摄像头，自己的行为多半被人看了彻底，心中正有些恼怒与羞赧，电梯门就开了。  
迎接他的是樱井。  
他的领带今天系得也有些歪。  
当晚，那个近五年没有出现的名字再次亮在了手机屏幕上，即使emoji和颜文字已经常用到泛滥的地步，樱井的邮件依旧朴素到有些刻板。  
「本以为你早已换了手机号，没想到今天拿到名片一看还是原来那个，还省下了储存的步骤。这里是樱井，之后还请多关照了。」  
松本这才知道，樱井原来也留着他的手机号。

正如松本昨天说的，樱井是一个很好的同事，无可挑剔的工作伙伴，他优秀得一如当年在学校，甚至更胜一筹。松本向来格外欣赏认真沉稳的人，加上两人本来就熟识，关系便迅速近了起来，不到一个月竟已经比大学时期更加亲密。  
在昨天之前，如果有人问松本是否喜欢樱井，松本大概会笑笑，然后坦荡地说的确是喜欢的，翔くん这样的人谁会不喜欢。  
然而到了今天，喜欢这两个字，他恐怕再也无法轻松地说出口了。  
感情这东西有些奇怪，按照性质来说恐怕与胃这一器官有些相似。胃一直在安静的运作，从不停歇，消化吸收都在你不注意的时候悄无声息地发生。没人会忘记自己有一个胃，可也没人会整日整日地将胃放在心里。但是一旦出了问题有了情况，那便是翻天覆地的动静，搅得人不得安宁。  
感情也是一样。  
发生伊始，都是安安静静的。将他的所作所为看在眼里，记在心上，然后自己在心里酝酿评判。等这些沉淀下去的感情累计到阈值，满溢了出来，便要开始引起震荡了。喜欢或是讨厌，爱慕还是憎恶，这些情绪一股脑地冒了头，变得尖锐又鲜明，扰得人措手不及，再也忽视不掉。  
就像扎在心口的一根倒刺，或是长在胸中的一朵玫瑰。  
无论是疼痛与芬芳都在时刻提醒着，我就在这里。

所以小栗的眼光真的挺毒。  
松本有些不情不愿地承认了。  
因为他现在正坐在樱井公司街对面新开的甜品店里，面前的芭菲一点点地融化成了有些恶心的样子，而他一勺都没有吃。  
两家公司的共同企划已经结束，上周参加的酒会正是联合举行的庆功宴，松本现在已经没有什么正大光明的理由再出现在樱井的公司了。  
他是个干脆的人，有些东西既然想明白了便也不再逃避了。  
可偏偏脸皮又薄，许多事情想做却又没有经验不知如何下手。  
于是他看着面前变得滑溜溜的芭菲竟有些无理取闹地气恼起小栗来，仿佛都是因为他，自己才会落入这样尴尬无措的处境。  
终于举起勺子插进了已经不再好吃的芭菲里搅和起来，巧克力混着香草糊成了咖啡的颜色，水果浸在粘稠的液体里让人看着没有食欲。  
呆在这里实在是烦躁，却又没有任何理由走进不远处的那栋大楼里。  
荒废了不少时间还浪费了一份甜点却最终一事无成，松本最终站了起来，他叹了一口气皱着眉，心里把自己唾弃了八十遍。  
走出门之后就又一次遇上了来买甜甜圈的樱井。  
松本不知到底该说些什么，好像有很多句话想说，可是又觉得这些话都不这么合适，不那么得体，应该再改一改，挑一挑。  
于是这么许多句话全都堵在他的喉咙里，将他堵得红了脸。  
樱井先笑了：“嗨，松润，好巧，第二次在这里遇见你了。”  
是啊，好巧。松本心里想。你今天穿的竟然又是那件浅灰的西装外套。

那天晚上，松本做了一个潮湿的梦。  
梦里阴雨连绵，世界像被塞进了一个没挤干的海绵里一样，四处都是滴滴答答的水声。  
街上没有行人，只有松本一个人，还有停着的满满当当的出租车。  
没有一辆出租车里有司机，却没有一辆出租车里不在放着广播。  
这个昏暗的世界被笼罩在一片潮湿和严重失真的广播声中，空旷寂寞又嘈杂无比。  
松本一个人站在街头，没有打伞，却也没有一点淋湿，雨滴在他身上就像被吸收了一样，化进了身体里，什么痕迹都没留下。  
他不知道该干什么，也不知道该说什么，只是一个人站在街头，听着根本听不清的广播和雨声。  
然后在某一个瞬间，所有的电台都整齐地放起奇异恩典。雨声也停了，嘈杂刺耳的广播也停了，什么声音都没有，就只剩下奇异恩典在震耳欲聋地来回播放。  
特别大声，甚至产生了共振，地面都在随着乐声震动。  
然后地面就裂开了，所有的出租车都向上升起，唯有松本一个人向下坠落。  
坠进黑暗里。  
松本醒了。  
窗外下着倾盆大雨。  
床头柜上的电子时钟荧荧显示着三点半。  
他拿出手机，翻了一会儿，也不知道自己究竟想看些什么。  
他想起六年前樱井曾在毕业聚餐上半推半就地弹过一曲奇异恩典，说实话，弹得并不好，非要称赞也只能勉强用上流畅二字。  
可那毕竟是毕业聚餐，毕竟是樱井翔。松本记得那天自己喝得有些多，情绪意外得高涨，他鼓掌鼓得特别用力，好像还发出了奇怪的欢呼声。  
他还有些可惜地说，今天没带录音笔，手机又送去修，不然一定要把这首歌录下来，下次见到翔くん一次便放一次，绝不会轻易放过他。  
当时樱井是怎么回答的？  
松本记不太清了，他不敢确定，毕竟那天喝得有些过火。  
樱井说，樱井好像说。  
他说没关系，下次再见到你，我再弹给你听，多少遍都行。  
樱井大概也喝了不少酒。  
松本真的不敢确定。  
他坐在床边看着窗外瓢泼的大雨，胸中悬挂已久的水球终于膨地一声被扎破，心肝肠胃都被淋了透湿。  
心被埋在一汪水里，越发涨了。  
他突然像在梦里坠入黑暗时一样无措，手忙脚乱地拿出手机点亮了line想给樱井发些什么，打了好长一段没头没脑的话最后全部删掉，想发个语音一句话也说不出来只能取消。  
最终，松本把手机放回了床头，重新躺下。  
后背竟然都有些湿了，明明还在下雨，明明是这么凉快的天气。  
我明天要去告诉他。  
松本听着雨声想。

Fin.

番外·狸猫的尾巴

即使在一起很久之后，松本仍然拒绝承认是自己首先告白的。  
他对着面前洋洋自得的小栗不自觉地鼓起了腮帮挑起眉，一句话也不说。  
小栗看着他的样子眼中的戏谑更是加深，他回过头意味深长地看了一眼樱井，然后低下头去抖起了肩膀。

松本脸皮薄这件事，樱井是早就知道了。  
他特别喜欢这点。  
世故也没什么不好，毕竟人注定要在成长中被生活磨砺得圆滑柔韧，廉耻心总是会随着时间的流逝而慢慢减弱。但也正因如此，那些脸皮薄的人就越发显得有趣可贵了。像是身体里还有什么部分没能随着岁月随之长出壳变坚固一样，容易害羞又赧于承认，欲迎还拒的，总让人想去抚摸。  
松本就像一只自以为是的变身狸猫，总觉得自己将那些小情绪好好地藏了起来，面上一副强大坚固的模样，可是那不受控制的尾巴却其实一直拖在身后。不小心被人碰到，会装作不经意地摆一摆，要是被狠狠踩到了，可就整个人都要变回狸猫了。  
当然，这些话樱井是绝不会对松本说。  
虽说现出原形的狸猫很可爱，可是挠人的时候也会很痛啊。

樱井早已暗自喜欢了松本许久，只是松本不知道罢了。  
先前就说了，松本是一个很可爱的人。  
初次见到他还是在学生会招新的时候，樱井那时也是新上任的主席，心里隐隐有种新官上任的冲劲。本来第一轮的招新根本不需要主席出面，可他还是偷偷摸摸地去了。  
人特别多。  
这也是理所当然的，每年招新人都特别多。  
可是今年人多得有些离谱，樱井站在教室门口一眼望过去，连脸都看不清了，只能看见各色各式的头发。  
看起来其中女生占大多数啊。  
樱井心里打了个问号，这是综合性大学，从优势上说还有些偏理科，怎么今年的新生男女比例有些失调不成？  
他随手拉住一个长头发的同学，想要问问情况。  
拉住的便是松本。  
那时候他头发尚能及肩，中间还挑染了撮黄毛。发型有些不良，可偏偏脸上的婴儿肥还没完全褪去，教室里有些热，出了些汗，脸颊红扑扑的，就像颗苹果。  
啊，是个男生。  
樱井想。  
还是个挺可爱的男生。  
第二次见到松本就是最后一轮面试的时候了。  
樱井看着这个坐在他面前有些紧张的男生，不知为什么有些想笑。  
可能因为他一脸镇定手却紧紧攥着衣角，可能因为他鬓角有些出汗眼睛却亮得惊人。  
总之，最后松本成功地加入了学生会。  
后来樱井就喜欢上松本了。  
要说为什么，或是他哪里值得人喜欢，樱井竟然真的有些说不出来。  
松本是个优秀的人，交给他的任务都能又快又好的完成。他有一副好相貌，无论是老师同学都乐意亲近他。他还做得一手好菜，每次带来的便当都能得到大家的称赞。他是艺术生，穿搭也都亮眼合适。  
你要让他说出松本的优点，他能给你写出一篇不短的小论文，可是这些也都的确不是独一无二无可取代的，世上优秀的人千万，光是校园里樱井身边就有不少。  
松本的确特别好，可是这都不是樱井喜欢上松本的决定性理由。  
但是为什么一定要将喜欢这件事情摊平展开，彻底干脆地弄清想透呢。  
就如同非要用科学道理去解释那些突如其来的拥抱与亲吻一样了——无论事前做了怎样精细的打算，最后总都要输给随性而至的冲动。化学反应，神经冲动，用理性去诠释感情，总还是不解风情了点。喜欢到了一个界点，语言就显得无力又多余了。  
再往后一点，樱井就发现了松本的那根狸猫尾巴。  
那时候松本已经算是樱井的助手，因为一个企划，他们两单独在办公室里呆到半夜。  
长期盯着电脑屏幕，带着隐形的松本有些吃不消。他站起来跑到书架旁边摇晃着身子活动一下筋骨，脊椎都因为僵直而发出啪啪的声音。  
樱井转过头去看着他，发现他这个人真是柔软啊。  
心里突然起了点恶作剧的念头，于是轻声叫了一声：“まっちやん。”  
声音轻得就像空气里炸开了一个肥皂泡。  
松本一下子就僵住了。  
樱井在背后笑得一脸春光灿烂：“咳，松润，帮我把第二排第三本书拿过来好么。”  
仿佛刚才那声まっちやん只是幻觉一样。  
嘭。  
挺厚的词典一下拍在他的桌子上，抬头就是松本有些鼓起的脸。  
他气哼哼的，两颊却又红了。  
后来樱井就常在一些特别喧闹的场合特别轻声地叫他，まっちやん啊マツ啊，也不管松本能不能听见。  
他有时能听见，大部分时候听不见。  
难得听见的几次，反应都特别可爱。  
要么像被人从背后拍住一般惊恐地回头看他，要么就顶着通红的耳朵装作没听见，过了好一会儿才不情不愿地扭头寻找樱井。  
樱井其实也没什么事，他只是想叫叫他。  
后来樱井就毕业了。  
毕业聚餐上大家喝得都有些多，连他都有些晕晕乎乎的。  
后来被人起哄到餐厅里的三角钢琴上去露一手，他从善如流地坐下，想了想，就弹出了奇异恩典。  
他实在是好久没练钢琴了，也不管合不合适气氛，只能先找首最熟悉的出来献丑。  
一曲弹完，台下一片掌声。  
有个人鼓掌鼓得特别响，樱井看过去，发现是脸红扑扑的松本。  
他看起来喝得更多。  
两年过去，松本面对樱井还有些不自觉的拘束，很少看见他这么放得开的样子。  
樱井还没走下台，就被扑上来的松本拽住了手腕。  
他的眼睛被灯光一照，显得特别明亮，看起来比面试那天还要亮。  
他说：“翔くん，翔くん，你弹得真好，可惜我没带录音笔，手机又正好送去修不能存下来，不然一定要见你一次放一次。你弹得真好听。”  
樱井心里一动，几乎想要亲上那双眼睛。  
他伸出手拍了拍这人已经剪短了的头发：“没事，下次我再弹给你听，你想听几次都行。”  
松本攥着他的手呵呵呵地笑起来，然后拍了拍他的肩膀，又跑回了自己的座位。  
第二天，樱井收到了松本的邮件，里面写着特别客套的话，无非是恭喜毕业，之后顺利云云。  
樱井想松本昨晚果然是喝醉了，他大概什么都不记得了。 

樱井绝没有想到他会再见到松本。  
不，应该说樱井绝没有想到会在这样的情况下再见到松本。  
电梯门一开，他看着那张几乎没有太大变化的脸，嘴边的笑意一下就控制不住了。

“你在想什么？”  
松本端着意面走过来，将盘放在他面前。  
樱井觉得他们家的灯光装修得特别好，每次松本看着他的时候，眼睛明亮得像有银河在流淌。  
他看着面前的意面笑得满足又开心：“没什么，我在想等下吃完饭，你想不想听钢琴。”  
松本有些奇怪地看着他：“怎么突然有了这个念头，我倒也无所谓。”  
“那弹奇异恩典？”  
松本走回厨房，过了一会儿才飘出一声：“随你啦。”  
他还是这么可爱。  
樱井想。

那天天阴，因为刚下过一场不彻底的雨。空气有些湿闷，气压特别低。  
樱井走出公司大门，就看见了站在路边的松本。  
他有些惊讶。  
松本看见他，站在原地踌躇了一下，好像下定了什么决心一样，才慢慢走上前。  
他伸出手攥住了樱井的手腕。  
“翔くん，你能再为我弹一遍奇异恩典么？”

Fin.


End file.
